


A half crack noijaku fic

by Newbiedmmdfanficwriter



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Beastjaku is kind of here, Help, I Tried, I make fun of their names the whole time, I wrote this in class, I'm bad at grammar, M/M, Mentions of minks route, Really short fanfic, its really stupid, pretty much straight to the point, this is my first fanfic and first smut one as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbiedmmdfanficwriter/pseuds/Newbiedmmdfanficwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku is gayer than he thought.i actually have no idea what this is about and I'm the writer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A half crack noijaku fic

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is my first fanfic and I suck at writing a lot and at grammar so if anybody wants to help your welcome to.

It was a normal day as always for Koolaid,however Kowlick was lonely,the Aobooty had chosen the macho cinnamon man. Koujackoff had to listen to Aobutts excited voice as he tells him that he found the gay ex prisoner.Koujak really wishes that he hadn't and stayed in Midorijima with him instead.Fingertoesjaku was walking down the lonely alleys of mfuckitjima when he spots a very big bean sprout."Just my luck."The Japanese elderly whispered angrily."Sup old man." The trash baby calls out as he noticed him walking pass him.Normally the German sausage wouldn't have cared but the twink samurai looked more upset than usual which meaner more fun for him."Shut the fuck up bean sprout." Kou was not in the mood to deal with hot topic dumpster child's shenanigans.Noizy let that bean sprout insult pass and smirked " What's wrong old man?Did the blue twink find some one else?" That really hit a sore spot. "None of your fucking business brat!" The birdman shouted."So that's it huh?Well that's too bad since you had such a undying love for him." Noise's voice laced with sarcasm.Before the green bun could react his face was pressed against the hard brick wall,his arms pinned above his head.All Willy had expected was maybe a few punches or maybe a broken nose not that he really cared, but this was fine was fine too after all green ranger only wasn't known for rhyme and hacker skills. While he was in the state of thinking,his pants were roughly pulled down to his ankles,he wore no underwear cause what was the point of that?Meanwhile Kowjack was in the state of anger,blinding him and his inner beast growled for dominance.The truth is Koukou had no real idea of what was really happening. Koubean positioned himself to meet nose's entrance and slammed in pulling out a grunt out of both of them. The samurai hairdresser took only a few seconds to get used to the inside of green beans and pulls out to slam back in continues in a fast pace bringing out a grunt of the 19 year old each time.He find the Rhymers sweet spot by chance and angles himself to hit every time he thrusts in progressively making the German boy's moans even louder than before.Wil soon comes after a quiet strained moan thanks to the stimulation of that certain spot, after a few seconds the no homo Benishigure leader comes inside him and pulls out.Noizbean turns around and stares at the confused red eyed elderly and the said man quickly leaves after coming back to his senses.The teenager snorts through his nose and remembers there's cum leaking out of his ass.He stands back up and pulls back up his pants, he'll just clean it up later. Meanwhile koupuffs is back in his oriental home questioning his straightness and why bean sprout brat and questions his sanity as well. The soggy breakfast cereal takes a long cold shower and drags himself to bed dreaming of the green fuck nugget much to his disgust(he actually likes it).

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wasted two periods of writing this in math class that's where procrastination gets you lol. I'm so sorry.


End file.
